


One evening gloom with stars alight...

by ClassicalTorture



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slavery, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ewelock's newest painting</p>
            </blockquote>





	One evening gloom with stars alight...

One evening gloom with stars alight...

We sat to watch ewelock makes artful sight.

 We watched her flow from line to line;

 From curve to swirl, tangle, twine.

 A shape took place on bright-lit screen

Of an embraced unwanted tween.

His curls were gold, and eyes closed tight

As Thorin clasped him to the chest of nephrite.

Gold, jewels, and gems, could neither sate nor stop the lust towards the "mate".

Soon he'll be decked in gilded cage, to never step a foot astray.

Chained to the throne with rings and love,

Left wonderin' of his green-hill past.

 

 


End file.
